fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Foodini
'''Foodini '''is a male customer who first appeared in Papa's Pancakeria. He is the "host" for the mini-games that appear after a player finishes a "day" in one of Papa's games. Information At the end of each day, you have the option of playing or skipping one of the minigames that he has in store for you if you have tickets. If you are able to win a game, you are awarded with a prize that can be used to customize the lobby of your workplace (furniture or a poster) or a new article of clothing that your worker can wear. He is also is the leader of the parade. Flipdeck Info This popular game-show host found the perfect venue for his traveling game show: Papa’s chain of restaurants! Since the opening of Papa's Pancakeria, Foodini brings his assortment of food-themed mini-games to the restaurant every evening. Papa Louie loved the added exposure from the game show, and worked with Foodini on a promotion for opening his new restaurant in Starlight City. Orders Papa's Pancakeria * Bacon Waffle * Powdered Sugar * 3 Butters * 2 Strawberries * Banana * Drink: ** Large Decaf w Cream Papa's Wingeria * 4 Wild Onion Wings (left) * 6 Spicy Garlic Shrimp (right) * 4 Celery (left) * Awesome Sauce Dip * Kung Pao Dip * Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Veggie Dog in a Pretzel Bun * Mustard * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Onions * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Purple Burple ** Large Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria for the iPad * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Onion Ring * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Onion Ring * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C (A in other holidays) * Blueberry Cake * Cupcake 1: * White Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Shaved Coconut ** Lollipop Bits ** Gummy Onion (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Gummy Onion (Cherry in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: * Violet Frosting * Coconut Shavings * Sourballs (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) * Sarge Gobstopper (No toppings in other holidays) * Gummy Onion (Cherry in other holidays) * Sarge Gobstopper (No toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Purple Burple Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Wildberry Derps *Pomegranates *Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowtie *Purple Pesto (Three Cheese Sauce in other holidays) *4 Onions *5 Tomatoes *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Rainbow Sprinkles *Cherry, Cherry, Banana Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Red Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Regular Bearclaw Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Clear Glaze **Crushed Peanuts *Chocolate Ring Donut **Cinnnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips **Candy Jack (Crushed Peanuts in other holidays) Unlockable toppings along with him *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Purple Burple Syrup *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Bowtie Trivia *If he is unlocked, and if you're playing Customer Cravings, he may appear in the game, with Foodini saying "What does Foodini crave?" Amusingly, this results in there being two Foodinis. *In Cupcakeria is the first time he isn't unlocked before Papa Louie. He would usually be unlocked with a rank, but instead he was a random day customer. *According to his customer card in Cupcakeria, his favorite holiday is Onionfest. *He wears a red, yellow, and white suit in Donuteria during Big Top Carnival. Gallery Foodini perfect.png|Foodini perfetto in Wingeria Foodini Unlocked.PNG|Foodini unlocked in Papa's Hot Doggeria Foodini Friday Games.jpg|Foodini with his Friday Games Perfect Breakfast for Foodini.png|Happy Foodini Poor Foodini.png|Da-do-da-du-da-da...do-dum Foodinitongue.jpg|Foodini is not pleased! Foodini1.jpg|Wanna PLAY? 42.jpg|Foodini thumbs up Two Foodinis.png|Twins! Foodini playing Steak and Jake.png|Ohh...this game stinks BECAUSE I CAN'T GET PAST THE FIRST LEVEL!!!!! Just saw this in Customer Cravings....png|Find the difference! Foodini Regular.jpg|Foodini in the Customer List without any stars! Perfect foodini.png|Perfect score on Foodini Perfect Cupcakes for Foodini.png|Foodini's perfect in Cupcakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Foodini 2.png|Foodini's perfect score during Onionfest Dont shoot.png|You are the worst game show host so I will shoot and murder you! FOODINI SE PREPARANDO PARA VOAR.png|CAUTION I'M PREPARING TO FLY ME. Foodini OMG.png|You okay, Foodini? When Burgers Attack! - Foodini.jpg|Foodini's variable attires in Papa Louie 2. (Pastaria) Foodini as Star Customer.png|Foodini as a Star Customer Perfect Pasta for Foodini.png Foodini's Friday Games Icon.png Foodini.PNG|A very short Foodini by EightballPixels. (Oh, and he has hair.) Perfect Pasta for Foodini 2.png Foodini Papa's Cupcakeria perfect.jpg|Well done perfect Foodini new outfit.png Foodini 1.jpg|Foodini during Big Top Carnival Donas_Perfectas_para_Foodini_y_Hacky_Zak.png bandicam 2014-07-27 17-02-40-301.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:F Characters